1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for printing a binocular vision image, for which are aligned strip form images cut out individually from a plurality of original images having disparity with each other, on a lenticular sheet having a lenticular lens formed by aligning a plurality of convex lenses.
2. Background Technology
A technology which prints on a lenticular sheet a binocular vision image created from a plurality of original images having disparity with each other, making the printed image visible as a 3D image via a lenticular lens has been known from the past. Also, as technology for printing with good precision a binocular vision image on a lenticular sheet, noted for example in Patent Document 1 is technology for correcting the tilt of the lenticular sheet when the lenticular sheet is tilted in relation to the conveyance direction.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-158627 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.